Acid
by Silver Ecstasy
Summary: After his death, Hughes' notes are discovered by his wife, who gives them to Roy. What dark secrets could that notebook contain so that it would make him need Edward even more than he already did? Terrifying secrets lie deep underground, where the previous events took place... Roy Mustang x Edward, don't like don't click
1. Hoho, Silly Roy

To all the haters : I write the dialogues French style. Get over it.

Shonen ai = romance between boys/men so if you don't like that kind of stuff you should probably gtfo.

Dedicated to The Trailblazer (like every single one of my stories. Check hers out, it's an order).

I don't own any of this but... Oh well. Hope you like it despite my lack of creativity and health.

Alchemy.

The ability of turning something into something else by using the subject's components and changing their formula, all that with a complicated pentagram. But what were the limits of alchemy? Does it, in the first place, have limits? It is for someone possible to transgress the Rules. One of the known rules is : you shall not try to revive any living being. There is a punishment for all those who transgress the rule : they shall give in return something equivalent the life they tried to bring back. And that's precisely what happened to Edward Elric, who became state alchemist at the age of 12, being the youngest state alchemist there has ever been. He had forced his way through the gate of Truth with his younger brother, Alphonse. He had lost his left leg in the process while his brother was wholly taken by the Truth. By sacrificing his right arm, Edward brought back his brother's soul and fixed it to an armour. Edward was a short-tempered guy, and it wasn't always easy to follow his train of thought. He was a pure genius. His obstinacy was what permitted him to succeed almost everything he did, and his will to live was what kept him in this world. Truth be told, he was the most precious member of the army. No one could ever talk him into doing something, he always found a solution of his own. His learning capacities seemed limitless, and so did his understanding ability. Nothing could ever get in his way without being destroyed... He was quite the fussy person and what made him so outstanding was, ironically, his small height and his Xerxerian origins. To that he owed his amber eyes and golden hair. Roy Mustang knew all that and even more. He had visited the Elric family just after the two brothers had tried to resuscitate their mother. He saw the flame of life burning in the boy's eyes. He knew he would succeed whatever he would begin as long as he had a valuable reason to do it. Still, the boy represented a danger for the army because of his lunatic mind and goals. Roy knew that what he did, he did it for his perception of what was good. And that could be the trigger of a deep self-destruction when confronted with the truth. Over a year ago, he had defeated his father's arch-enemy, alias Homunculus. He had given up on his ability to do alchemy in order to retrieve his right arm and his brother's body. He was now internationally known as the saviour of the whole country. After those tiring events, he decided to travel after proposing to young Winry Rockbell. Only a few people knew about this last information : Pinako Rockbell, Alphonse Elric and he himself, Roy Mustang. He hadn't been surprised by the fact, it seemed as though they were always meant to be together.

Looking out the window, the new president sighed. There was something linked to this affair that no one knew. Not even Riza Hawkeye, his subaltern. He, Roy Mustang, had a little bit of feelings for the young prodigy. Who would have guessed? That was the way things were and there was nothing he could do about it without compromising the boy's reputation and private life. Edward often visited him now that he was back from his trip, and he would always bring with him all kind of stories. He, as a host, always offered the tea and some biscuits, and when he felt like teasing, milk. The ex-alchemist hadn't changed for a bit, not drinking a single drop of milk. He was sure he wouldn't even if his life was in danger... He sighed deeply, a frown darkening his expression. Obsidian eyes were veiled with thought when Riza entered.

-Sir?

He slowly raised his gaze from the desk to her.

-What is it?

-There is someone at the door waiting to see you.

-Oh? Please, do let him in.

Could it be?...

Riza nodded and silently closed the door behind her. He glared at the papers on his desk while waiting. At the same level that Edward hated milk, he hated papers; the only difference being that he didn't have a choice. He was the only one responsible for his situation. He tapped on his desk with his fingertips, waiting for the guest to show up. It would at least lighten up the huge and silent room he was stuck in all day... If it was Edward, that is, because the meetings with "important" people made him even more bored. The door finally opened and he quickly raised his head. It was only Hughes' wife. He lowered his gaze with a light disappointment. God he hated himself for that.

-Good evening, she said, walking towards him.

He nodded.

-Please take a seat, he said, showing the chair in front of his desk.

She sat while smiling kindly, like she always had.

-I hope things go well for you, Mr. President.

He smiled and nodded.

-Indeed they do. You look fine too. How is Elysia ?

-I believe she is still quite affected by her father's death.

Roy nodded.

-Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?

Her grip on her handbag tightened.

-I am here to give you something. I found it recently, and I think my husband would've preferred you to have it. It's my choice anyways, because I won't do anything with this personally.

Roy raised an eyebrow. She had him getting curious.

Her hand disappeared into her bag and got out holding a little notebook with a black cover.

Roy's eyebrows then furrowed.

The woman smiled.

-It is my husband's discoveries. I could not give it to you earlier, it was well hidden. Take it, at least you will understand what is in it. I hope you do.

-I'll do my best, madam. Thank you.

He held out his hand and took the notebook.

She then stood up and bowed slightly.

-Thank you for your time. I hope everything will go well for you.

-Thanks, so do I... Be careful on the way back home, and tell Elysia I said hi...

She gave off a bright smile and nodded.

-She will be pleased. Come home someday.

He nodded too, and then she was gone, leaving him alone in the room again with the notebook.

What secrets could it possibly hold so that Hughes' wife would not understand? It must've been very important for him to keep it away from her. And very dangerous.

He slowly opened he notebook and started to read. No wonder the poor woman could not understand. It was encoded. Everything was written like directions.

As he read through, Roy started to feel a slight vertigo.

That... could not be. Not while there were so few alchemists. No while the country was slowly recovering. Not while Edward couldn't use alchemy.

There was no way in hell that could happen.

How could something worse than homonculi exist?...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are very welcome.


	2. A Pleasant Trip

Sorry I had to re-edit the previously posted chapter, my computer decided to mess with me this week and I am in quite the bad mood to be honest. Well, enough blabbering, please enjoy this not so new chapter despite my bad temper.

Chapter Two : A Pleasant Trip

-Answer dammit...

Riza threw a worried look towards her boss. He had been cursing under his breath since a while ago, practically raping the phone's buttons as he held it at his ear.

It was rather unusual, since he carefully avoided any probable calls all day long. Usually he would say they are the second most boring thing after papers. She had no idea about who the hell he was trying to call, or why he looked so nervous, but never had she seen him so panicked.

It was certainly not the half-assed panic he usually had when late in his papers. This one made his eyes twitch and his hands shake. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Xxxxxx

Edward raised his gaze from his book to look outside the window. There was the fiercer storm he'd ever seen in his life. If he got out the house, he'd probably just be blown away by the strong winds.

After looking for shelter for nearly an hour, kind couple had accepted to keep him in until the storm went out and as they had refused to receive any payment from him he just promised to show their son a magic trick he had learnt himself from a traveling Mage. Now the boy was happily repeating it over and over, each time the coin disappeared from his tiny hand his face lit up, a bright smile upon his lips. Edward had been watching the kid for a while now, reading his book by bits and staring out the window every now and then.

The wind went quiet for a change, but it didn't last. It lasted long enough, though, for him to hear his phone vibrating in his jacket's pocket, but when he took it out the call was already ended. He checked his diary. Who could call at such a time? It was already eight o'clock after all.

He glanced at the screen when it finished loading.

What the hell? Thirteen missed calls? As he checked all of them, he noticed they were all from the same person.

Roy Mustang, huh.

For that lazy-ass to call him THIRTEEN TIMES, there really had to be some big trouble.

The phone suddenly vibrated in his hand, and he immediately answered the call.

-Edward speaking.

-What the hell, Fullmetal?

-Hey, I already told you to stop calling me that. What's the matter?

-I need you here. Now.

And he hung up, leaving an astonished and mute Edward still hungry for information.

-'the hell's up with that guy again?...

He knew that he had to go. However wacky the guy may be, he was always a reason for his actions.

Amber eyes shifted to meet two wide blue eyes staring at him. The kid was visibly intrigued.

-What was that, nii-san? Why did he call you Fullmetal?

-Uhm...

-I've heard about him! Everybody says he saved our country. They even say he was the best alchemist ever!

Edward laughed light-heartedly.

-They lied to you. He was just a big selfish idiot who only believed in himself. I should be leaving now, can you lead me to your parents?

The child nodded sadly.

-Will you come back, nii-san?

-Yes, as soon as possible.

Good thing the kid was oblivious. He didn't want to be called Fullmetal anymore.

Xxxx

Roy Mustang had been pacing around for more than an hour now.

He glanced at his watch every minute, worriedly chewing on his lip. Riza sighed. Now she knew what was going on, and she knew it was of higher importance.

-You know he won't be here before tomorrow don't you?

-... That's enough. You are going to fetch him. Take my car. I am counting on you, Riza Hawkeye.

She nodded.

-Yes, Sir.

Xxxxxx

It wasn't easy for him to make his way through the storm. It was less dangerous than before, but the wind still made the trees bend, and the rain was colder than a penguin's ass.

His metal leg started to hurt, as if his flesh was being slowly torn off by bits. He didn't have much time to reach the train station.

He felt a bit melancholic when thinking he would already be there with the help of alchemy.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't see the car racing right towards him, and finally noticed it when it stopped brutally in a long screech of tires.

-What the fuck? This totally could've been Riza Ha...

A blond-haired woman got out of the car.

-...wkeye.

She bowed politely.

-Edward Elric, I came here to fetch you.

-Alright, let's go!

He got in the car without further inquiring. He knew he could trust her.

As they raced down some hills, Edward let the warmth from the air conditioner invade him from head to toe, still slightly shivering. He shifted a little and rested his head on the seat.

-So what's up? Why would you need me of all people?...

Riza closed her eyes for a bit (which made Ed's hands clutch tightly around his belt) and sighed.

-He will tell you himself the situation we're in. We need your help. We really do.

Ed lowered thoughtfully his head. There was something tough going on there.


End file.
